


Santa's Baby Gets What He Wants

by totalsyndrome



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/pseuds/totalsyndrome
Summary: Taka stays awake after celebrating Christmas with just the five of them (+Jamil) watching tv until Toru comes downstairs.*Not smut contrary to what the title suggests





	Santa's Baby Gets What He Wants

Their little Christmas get-together was long over, everyone nestled comfortably in their own beds. The pile of dirty dishes splattered in cream, meat sauces and coloured stains were dumped in the sink. Empty champagne bottles and used glasses sat on the island top. Only the low volume of the television filled the quiet living room. There was no movement and Taka liked it. Though it scared him, the slight buzz of alcohol kept him distracted in his thoughts. 

“You’re still awake?” 

Taka startled, letting out a soft noise at the groggy voice. He didn’t need to turn know who it was, but did so anyways to see the man’s face speckled in flashing circular spots of green, red and blue. Without a word from the other, the room became brightly lit and Taka had to shield his eyes away for a moment. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, watching as Toru disappeared into the open kitchen. “Did I wake you up?” 

Toru took two mugs by the handle, pouring hot water and powder into one. He stirred the mixture with a spoon, the clanking irritating Taka and a harsh shush was sent his way. He apologized half-heatedly and handed Taka a mug, the one with “Super Taka Mama!!” printed in bold black lettering. It was Ryota’s Christmas gift to Taka this year. Toru couldn’t contain his snicker at Taka’s exasperated expression as he reached for the mug. 

“Thanks. You didn’t really have to make anything you know,” Taka said, peering over the rim of his mug. He sniffed, the sweet smelling scent making his nose tingle and hummed. Hot chocolate. The heat on his palms calmed his nerves. He never could figure out how Toru popped up whenever he wanted him there. 

Toru went back to the kitchen and returned with a steaming drink, wisps of white swaying. “What is that?” 

“Hot rum,” Toru said and Taka covered his mouth before he could laugh too hard. 

“Always drinking, aren’t you?” 

“It’s Christmas.” 

Taking a sip of his hot chocolate, Taka smiled. “Christmas passed, Toru.” He nodded to the clock hanging on the wall, reading 4:25 am. He heard the man grumble something about festivities lasting for weeks on end and that it was going to be New Years soon anyways, though he wasn’t particularly paying attention. Taka lifted the blanket wrapping his body and draped it over Toru’s right shoulder, snuggling into the man’s left side. 

“Can’t sleep?” Toru brought his legs up on the couch and set his mug on the coffee table. 

In a few more hours, they’d all be leaving for the airport getting on the plane to Japan for New Years. They’d have their family gatherings like usual, sleeping under the kotatsu, seeing old friends, drinking until they blacked out then wake up to continue and eat lots of good food. 

“Was thinking,” Taka said and was pulled towards Toru, his head falling to rest on the other’s shoulder. The man’s hand remained in place, lightly caressing and teasing his curls that had grown long. He felt his eyes pricked by an invisible itch. 

What could he do to possibly return the amount of care Toru gave him unconditionally? 

He tapped a constant beat on the side of his mug. “Just…this year went by so fast.” Taka couldn’t forget what the fortune teller told him. He couldn’t forget that uneasy feeling being told he’d be alone for the next 4 years, that things wouldn’t work out for the band if he didn’t talk it out with Toru, if they weren’t using the same method to reach the same result, that he’d get work that wasn’t related to One Ok Rock. He stopped talking for a long time, the two of them staring as the television screen changed scenes. Toru also stopped playing with his hair by then. 

“I’m scared,” Taka said. 

Toru didn’t say anything, sliding his hand to Taka’s waist and pulling him closer. His arm curled around, palm rubbing Taka’s stomach. When Santa Baby came on, his lover softly singing along, he was content with the bodily warmth shared between them. A smile spread along his face, Taka’s boyish tone carrying a hint of coy as he sang the sexy lyrics. 

The song was nearing its end and Toru turned, realizing Taka became silent. The man frowned at the screen, looking forlorn then buried his face in Toru’s shoulder. His concern died in his throat and rocked the both of them, petting Taka’s head. 

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don’t mean on the phone._

The body in his hold stiffened and a small tug on his shirt compelled Toru to brush the fringes back from Taka’s forehead. He was met with a pair of damp eyes and furrowed brows. Epiphany hit Toru like Santa’s sleigh. His mouth hung open. 

“Sorry,” Taka said and scooted over to give Toru some space. He fiddled with his mug, the milky brown chocolate already cold. “It’s not that I, I kind of. I don’t know what I’m scared of. You can’t rely on anything these days and everything’s uncertain.” He peered at Toru from under his lashes and deflated. Toru was eerily silent, eyes like an owl. He made things awkward as usual with his blabbering nonsense. “Sorry.” 

Toru cleared his throat. “Well, have you been a good boy this year?” 

Head snapping too quickly, Taka grimaced at the previous ache that had been in his neck. “What are you asking all of a sudden…” 

“Exactly what I asked.” 

Taka was still confused, but when he saw Toru’s playful look, an elbow propped on the top of the couch, his heart swelled. He moved forward to touch Toru’s cheek.

“It depends. If I say I’ve been a good boy, will you give me a present, Santa?” Taka’s gaze fell as he caressed Toru’s neck, sliding to push at the man’s chest. “I’ve been naughty too,” he purred. 

“What?” Toru blinked. 

Taka straightened, retracting his hand. A tingly sensation crept onto his cheeks. Did he misread the mood? How fucking embarrassing. He shyly met Toru’s eyes again, finding the man regarding him hard and seriously. 

“What?” Taka echoed back. He yelped as a cloth flew into his face and heard a similar noise come from Toru when he almost tripped over the crumpled blanket on the floor. The man dashed up the stairs leaving Taka stunned. As fast and furious as Toru had stumbled away, he reappeared in front of Taka, a lit candle in a transparent glass holder in his hand. 

Was that…His eyes narrowed at the familiar candle, flame flickering like it was mocking him. It was. It was their candle for wax play, what the hell.

Toru set the glass on the table, beside his rum. “It’s not what I had in mind but.” 

Wax play right now? Right here in the living room? With their friends sleeping upstairs? Of course it wasn’t what he had in mind. 

Reaching behind his back pocket, Toru kneeled. He pulled out a small squared box and swallowed. 

Taka froze. He couldn’t utter a word, gripping the couch seat tightly. His heart beat quickened, the sound of his nails raking across the delicate fabric falling deaf in his ears. 

Toru opened the black jewellery box to reveal a shimmering white gold band with multiple diamonds lined in a row. The countless specks of white light reflected by the intricate cuts on the gem was a blinding brilliance. 

“I’m glad I met you. Since the first time I saw you,” Toru started and Taka felt his eyes already wet, warm droplets caught in his hand, “I’ve never once regretted loving you and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side.” 

His hands were sweating profusely and he was sure he looked like a mess. 

“If you’d like I mean,” Toru added, licking his lips. “Will you—“ he choked. “Will you marry me?” 

Taka forced himself to breathe, unable to keep his trembling inside. He hid his face with an arm and cried. 

Toru waited nervously for Taka through his hiccups and hitched breathing. 

“Will you?” Taka mumbled. 

“Is that a yes?” 

Toru shuffled closer to Taka’s shaking form on the couch, hugging his knees together. He pulled the ring out of the box, tossing it aside and took one of Taka’s hand, the clamminess sticking to his. He slipped the ring onto Taka’s finger and cursed when it got stuck on his second joint, refusing to budge. 

“Uh…sorry. I’ll go get it resized,” Toru said and paused as Taka’s fingers curled, hooking his fingers. 

“You want me.” 

It wasn’t a question but Toru answered, “Yes, I want you.” 

Taka jumped him, arms circling his neck and he felt Taka nose his neck along with the hot tears that continued to spill. 

“I want you too. I want you so much,” Taka whispered. His voice was raw. “Please marry me.” 

“Yes, I will,” Toru said, smiling. It was somewhat a strange conclusion. He proposed only to be proposed to. 

* * *

 

The next morning, a few hours later, Ryota, Tomoya and Jamil came downstairs and discovered their friends sleeping on the couch. Toru’s head was on Taka’s thigh and Taka was leaning at an odd angle that ensure a daylong crick in the neck over Toru. They snapped a couple of photos of the lovers and then noticed something sparkling. 

“Holy fuck,” Ryota said.  

“Is that a?” 

“Ohhhh it’s a ring!” 

“Wasn’t he going to propose next year?” 

“Sh…let’s take this outside.” 

The trio tip toed outside to enjoy their morning coffee and gush about the newly engaged pair. 

“I wasn’t dreaming,” Taka said and stared into Toru’s eyes in awe. Their hands interlaced. 

“I love you.” They repeated the three words to one another, so much that they didn’t know who was saying it, gradually drowning into sobs. 

“You always make me cry. Do you like doing that?” 

Toru leaned in and pressed his lips against Taka’s chapped ones. He rubbed the dark circles under his fiancé’s red eyes. “Maybe,” he said and kissed Taka again. This time Taka latched onto him desperately, grabbing his shoulders and pressing his lips back. 

Taka struggled with his numb legs, shifting onto his knees. He nipped at Toru’s bottom lip, slipping his tongue in and it tasted like salt water. Toru mouthed against his cheek, a puff of breath warming his skin. He thumped his forehead to Toru’s and nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Late, but in my defence it was outlined on Christmas Eve.


End file.
